Fate Remains Bleak
by LDC Trial Edition
Summary: Kaleidoscope is a fickle thing. Sometimes, it happens this way. Sometimes, it happens that way. Now, another Kaleidoscope occurs. Another possibility when Rin is adopted into the Matou family instead of Sakura. This possibility has occured many times in the past, yet it happened again. [Hiatus due to Author's laziness]
1. Prologue

[Author's note]

Hello there!

It's me, LDC.

To those who've never heard of me, I am just another fanfict writer.

And to those who already followed my works, this is just another pre-written work.

I wrote this two years ago.

I got the idea to write this after watching Fate Zero.

I didn't watch Fate Zero when it was released.

In fact, I watched Fate Zero in 2014.

I was busy with my college works so I don't have time to watch anime.

Now, I'm slightly free so I can write fanfict to fill my past time.

As for commemorating the upcoming Heaven's Feel movie this March, 2017, I'll post my version of Heaven's Feel Prologue.

I probably won't post a second chapter for a few months since I'll be busy with my crossover fict.

For my followers:

As for the sequel of Return from Nothingness, I've finished two chapters with around 8k words each.

I'm still fine tuning the details and I won't post it until I figure out the main plot.

Right now, the plot is basically absent despite many things have happened.

So, without further ado, I present you my per-written work.

* * *

Prologue

The story starts at western-styled manor.

A man in red tuxedo is having a conversation with an old man wearing traditional Japanese kimono.

The man in red is most likely the owner of the manor.

"I've heard that both of your daughters have great potential for mage craft," the old man says.

Both men are sitting on a sofa.

They were sitting oppositely as if they were trying to sign an agreement.

"That is true. Both Rin and Sakura have great potential for the future. Rin has the attribute of an Average One. We haven't seen one of those in decades. I can hardly believe that my daughter possessed such potential. In the other hand, Sakura possesses the rare Imaginary element. My wife's womb is very bountiful," the man in red claims.

"With such great potentials, your daughters will bring glory to the Tohsaka family. I envied your lineage. My family is already done for. Along with Kariya's betrayal, the Matou family has reached its end," the old man states with grim tone.

It appears he was lamenting the fate of his family.

"Kariya was a coward from the very beginning. I knew that he has feelings for Aoi yet he was reluctant and simply refused to take the initiative. However, due to his wavering wits I manage to claim Aoi as my wife. Anyway, Zouken. I didn't know Kariya had an aptitude for magic," the man in red asserts his opinion on Matou Kariya.

"He was never talented in the first place. However, he was the only one in the family who has the attribute for magic. His brother, Byakuya had no Magic Circuit," the old man claims.

"Yet, he refuses the path for mage craft. Such a pity, Zouken," the man in red emphasizes his sympathy.

"I guess my lineage ended here, Tokiomi. I hope you can achieve the objectives that our families have sought. Even if you failed, your daughters can usurp it," the old man who was known as Matou Zouken tells him.

"That would be a problem," Tokiomi, the man in red states.

The old man is shocked by his statement.

"And why that is a problem? Do you fear that your daughters will fail you?" Zouken inquires.

The man in red sighs before imitating the Thinker's gesture.

"I refuse to allow one of my daughters to live in the shadow. I also refuse to allow one of my daughters to live with the rabble of commoner. Did you forget Zouken? If a mage has more than one offspring, only one may learn the secret of the said family. The remaining offspring either will live in the shadows of the family or adopted into the commoners," Tokiomi states his concern.

Zouken contemplates his statement and then he starts laughing.

"Tokiomi, both of your daughters have great potential. Therefore, there is no need to be meticulous. The word of mage craft will marvel at their talent. You can always have two heirs," he says while grinning.

Tokiomi sighs again.

After that, he shows him his Magic Crest.

"If I have done that, the Tohsaka Magic Crest will have to split into two. I simply refuse to split our family crest," Tokiomi says.

He elegantly pours some tea into his cup.

He sips a little of his tea.

"Aoi has fine aptitude for tea brewing," he comments.

Zouken smirks before sipping his own share of tea.

"I admit that your wife is a fine beauty. Not to mention, she's talented in ways; making her a perfect wife," Zouken compliments.

"She is an obedient wife. I am a very lucky man," Tokiomi claims.

The old man in kimono grins again before proposing an outrageous proposal.

"Tokiomi, if you don't mind, perhaps we could take care one of your daughters," Zouken grins as wide as a devil would.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

A few days had passed since Zouken's proposal.

Tokiomi is deep in thought.

He still hasn't thought it through.

He was contemplating about which of his daughters to be send to the Matou.

The said family specializes in water magic; therefore, Rin would be better to be sent.

However, Rin was adept at using jewel mage craft.

He was placing high hopes on Rin.

The Tohsaka family specializes in jewel mage craft.

They can use jewels such as a ruby as catalyst for their magic.

Sakura was an able mage as well but she was not as talented as Rin in jewel craft.

He thought again.

"Perhaps Sakura would do better as a Matou," he says alone.

Suddenly, a vase broke.

He looks at the perpetrator only to his distress.

Rin is there.

"Father, you're not giving Sakura away, are you?" she asks.

The man in red shrugs before placing his hand on the little girl's shoulders.

"Rin, it's for her own good," the man claims.

The little girl was too young to understand her father so she believes him.

"I understand," she says in woe.

Tohsaka Rin was immersed in doctrine to ensure she would be a fine mage.

She admires her father and assumes he was right in everything.

Considering how young she was, she tells her sister about the upcoming event.

"No…." her sister says in horror.

" Listen Sakura, father was doing his best to help you," she tries to convince her sister but to no avail.

"NO!" her sister yells.

She runs toward her mother to beg for her mercy.

"Mother, I don't want to go there. I don't want to go to the Matou!" the little girl begs.

Rin is taken aback by her sister's reaction.

Sakura was closer to her mother instead of her father.

Rin was unable to comprehend the situation.

Why would her sister be that frightened?

Father knew what the best is for her.

So, why is she reacting like that?

"I am sorry, Sakura. I have no authority in this. Your father decides everything," the mother wipes her tears and hugs her.

"Please Mother! I promised I would be good. Just, don't send me!" she cries again.

Rin is there.

She was not happy with her sister's attitude.

However, she was shocked when she saw her mother's tear.

It was obvious that her mother was not happy with her father's decision.

She runs away from there and enters her room.

"Why would Sakura do that? Doesn't she know that Father is right? Then, why is Mother crying?" she says before start crying by herself.

She doesn't understand anything.

If her father was right, then why her mother would cry?

She was not close to her mother like her sister, Sakura.

Nevertheless, she loves her mother more than everything in her world.

She admires her father but her mother was the one who give birth to her.

Her mother cried at her father's decision.

The little girl cries alone in her room.

Suddenly, her mother enters her room.

"Mother?" she glances at the visitor.

"Rin," the woman hugs her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I really don't want any of you go," she hugs her daughter even firmly.

Her tears reaches Rin's face.

"Where's Sakura?" she asks her mother.

The woman strokes her daughter's hair before answering her.

"She's asleep in her room," she answers.

The little girl snuggles in her mother's embrace.

At the same time, she ponders.

"What if Father was wrong?" she thought.

Her father would always be a mage.

Nothing can change that.

He lives his life as mage to the fullest.

Most likely, he would drag his daughters to follow his path.

To learn mage craft is to walk by death.

Her father once said that.

Then, if only one of them can succeed the Tohsaka family magic, she should take on it.

There is no reason for Sakura to be sent away.

The little girl didn't understand her father much so she's placing high hopes on that.

She thought Sakura was supposed to be given away so she could live normally.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

The next day, the little girl goes to meet her father.

Tokiomi, as usual, was busy in his study.

Rin knocks the door of his room.

"Come in," he simply replies.

The little girl enters the room, preparing for the worst.

She was trying to convince her father so her sister would remain in her family.

"Father, I would like to talk about Sakura," she states.

The man in red turns his chair so he would face his daughter.

"What is it? Didn't I make it clear last night?" he says.

The girl draws a deep breath before requesting.

"Father, can Sakura stay in this family? I can carry on our family alone if that was your concern. Sakura can live normally in this house even though she is in the company of mages," she asserts.

Tokiomi sighs and starts caressing his daughter's cheek.

"Rin, I fear you were mistaken. I wasn't trying to give away Sakura so she could live normally," he pauses.

"The truth is I was trying to make both of you mages. However, it was impossible for a mage to have two heirs. I can only give the Magic Crest to one of you. That is when Zouken came in. He proposed that Sakura could learn their magic and inherit their Magic Crest. It appears their family doesn't have any heir. I believe this is a great chance for Sakura," he says while patting his daughter's head.

The girl enjoys her father's patting and believes him to the letter.

She goes back to her sister and tells her about it.

Her sister cries even more.

"Onee-chan, you don't understand. I don't want to go to other family!" she cries.

Rin iss taken aback.

She was not expecting this.

It doesn't matter if she wants to learn magic or not.

It was the family.

Sakura is loved by her family and if she were to be taken away, there is no telling she would be loved as well.

An adopted family can be cruel.

Her sister may be treated badly.

She tries to calm her sister but the girl lashes at her.

"You're cruel! Onee-chan you're so cruel! You don't care even when I'm about to be given away. In fact, you might love it when Mother and Father would focus only on you!" Sakura yells before running to her room.

The little girl didn't thought about it.

Sakura was scared.

She was scared of the other family.

Rin goes back to her room.

She cries alone in her room.

Why hadn't she thought about it?

Any child would be scared if they were to be taken by strangers.

After finishes crying, she decides to make a hard decision.

She would take Sakura's place as an adopted child.

She steels herself before heading to her father's study again.

"Anything wrong, Rin?" her father asks.

"Father, I would like to make a proposition," she says.

Tokiomi was all ears.

"I will be Matou's adopted child. Sakura can stay in the family," she proposes.

Tokiomi is horrified by her statement.

"Rin, I believed you are better with us, the Tohsaka. You excel in jewel craft even better than I do when I was your age. Sakura might do better at different field like the Matou," he claims.

"But you said Sakura's element was Imaginary. Matou family magic has the attribute of water. I have the attribute of five elements so it would be better to send me instead," she argues.

"Where did you hear that?" Tokiomi is surprised that his daughter knew about Matou magic.

"Their old name was Makiri. I learn about them in one of our family old book," Rin claims.

Tokiomi ponders about her proposition.

Her words have sense.

However, he was not willing to give away his most talented daughter to the Matou.

Zouken would be delighted of course but he was not.

"I'm afraid I cannot agree. You will remain to be Tohsaka heir. Sakura will be move out of this house in a few days. That is final," he declares.

Rin is shocked by her father's decision.

"But Father…" she tries to argue.

" I said, it is final," he asserts.

Rin remains silent, as she was not willing to enrage her father.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

The little girl known as Tohsaka Rin was very upset.

She never knew that her father was a very selfish person.

Then, everything that he had done was for his benefit only.

She may have better attribute for jewel craft but her sister, Sakura was also a splendid mage.

Just like her mother, her sister was a shy and timid person.

She didn't like to show off.

Therefore, she kept everything under her sleeves.

Rin knew this but her father, Tokiomi did not.

While Tokiomi's true personality remained enigma to the little girl, she knew her father well enough.

Tokiomi won't take back any decision he made.

Unless, something unexpected happen before him.

"I can ask Sakura to perform magic in front of him. That might change his mind," the little girl thought.

She was inside her bedroom, snuggling to her pillow.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.

She goes to answer the visitor.

It was her mother.

"What is it, Mother?" she asks.

The mother of two children smiles and pats her eldest daughter on her head.

"Let's go to the park. I believe fresh air would do us good," she says while beaming a bright smile.

Her daughter responds by nodding.

Tohsaka Aoi brings along her daughters to the said park.

Sakura seems to forget about the whole ordeal and plays to her heart content.

In the other hand, Rin was expressing displeasure.

The mother realizes that and fetches the older of the two.

"What's the matter, Rin? Is there a problem?" she says while patting her daughter's head.

"She was so happy with us," she replies in trembling voice.

Rin was about to break into weep.

Aoi is surprised by her reaction.

She hugs her daughter.

"I am sorry. I don't want any of you to go," she says while shedding tears.

Rin cries within her mother's embrace.

Sakura was oblivious to their behavior because she was not there.

All of a sudden, Aoi realizes something was wrong.

Her other daughter is missing.

She was so shocked that cause her to let go of Rin.

The little girl was taken aback.

She didn't understand what was going on.

The mother desperately tries to find her other daughter.

She runs across the whole park to find her other daughter while yelling her name.

Rin was left behind.

"Mother?" she says in confused tone.

"Hmm… Your mother just left you alone to find your sister," an unknown man suddenly appears while humming at the turn of event.

He has brown hair and blue eyes.

He was tall.

To be exact, he was taller than the little girl's father was.

He was wearing black trench coat with matching boots.

The little girl was startled by his appearance.

"Who are you?" she asks while preparing to escape.

The man was eyeing her before breaking into laughter.

"There is no need to be wary. I am not a lolicon. I am just an experienced detective," he claims.

The little girl narrows her eyes.

"What's a lolicon?" she asks.

The man was taken aback.

"I guess not everyone knew that phrase. Well, forget about it kid," he shrugs.

The little girl was still alerted by his presence.

"Anyway kid, I think your mother was practicing double standard," he says.

Rin is surprised by his statement.

"What makes you think that?" she says angrily.

"Well, she just ran away looking for your sister while leaving you alone weeping," he concludes while grinning.

The little girl starts yelling.

"Mother is not like that! She's just worried about Sakura!" she claims.

"Then, explain this; why is your mother leaving you alone in the company of a dangerously looking man?" he smirks.

Tohsaka Rin is even more surprised by his assertion.

"Face it kid. She was trying to get rid of you so her beloved daughter could stay," he says while smirking.

The little girl is horrified.

Before the man could say anything more, she escapes the park running to her house.

"Well, that ended badly," the man in black trench coat says.

He let out a sigh.

Then he breaks into laughter.

"So, that little girl is Tohsaka Rin. I can't believe my luck today," he smirks alone.

Another man enters the scene.

He is wearing ordinary clothing like a t-shirt, blue jeans, and sport shoes.

However, what was surprising about the other man was he looks the same as the man in trench coat.

"Well, I have lead her sister to a free ice-cream corner. _Our_ plan will commence after this event," he reports.

"The little girl will believe she was not needed in her family. Talk about demoralizing. Anyway, a little correction to your statement earlier; it is not _our_ plan but it is _my_ plan," the man in trench coat claims.

The other man smiles before merging body with his doppelganger.

"This bound to create a very interesting development. My role here is done," he says while smirking.

The man walks away from the park leaving a dumbfounded Aoi.

She was shocked when she found out that Rin missing.

However, she was relieved when Tokiomi sent her a message telepathically, that Rin was home.

The mother walks her way home with her other daughter in her hand.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Tohsaka Rin was depressed after her episode with the mysterious man.

She doesn't want to believe his words but it was almost believable.

Her mother arrives at home with her sister right after she was home.

She didn't seem to concern about her.

Right now, her mind is jumbled.

Uncertain, filled with unanswered question.

Her father preferred her to remain at the family so she would inherit the family magic.

However, she questioned her father's intention.

Does he love his family or not?

Her question was answered when a friend of their mother came to visit.

His name was Matou Kariya.

The man was questioning Tokiomi about his decision.

The head of Tohsaka family simply replied that he would prefer if his daughters would live as mages.

He doesn't want any of his descendants to live as a rabble.

The rabble in the statement was referring to commoners' family.

Being a mage means to walk the path of death.

Therefore, happiness is not affordable.

After that, he chased away Kariya out of his house with his fire magic.

Kariya struggled to survive his onslaught.

However, he was barely alive.

He was burnt badly.

The man was preparing to accept his fate before a little girl saved his life.

It was Rin.

She was listening to their conversation and was shocked when her father acting out of character.

She didn't anticipate that his father would attack a commoner like Uncle Kariya.

She already knew Kariya from several occasions.

She tried to bring the injured man to a hospital.

She was strong for her age since she was not any ordinary 7 years old girl.

She reinforced her hands and legs so she could carry the man.

From that moment, she decided to be adopted.

Her Uncle Kariya is friendly so that means his family is as accommodating.

Sakura is loved by her mother and if her father knew about her inert talent, he will learn to love her as well.

She was not needed.

Nevertheless, her father will not let go of her that easily.

She must find a way.

The little girl was unaware that her decision will bring into unimaginable suffering.

"Rin?" the injured man identifies his savior.

The little girl smiles at him.

"It's okay, Uncle Kariya. We'll arrive at the hospital in a minute," she says in friendly tone.

The man is touched by her kindness.

At the same he regrets his inability.

He was supposed to help the girls and yet he was saved by one of them.

They arrive at the hospital in half an hour.

"Uncle Kariya, I've decided to be adopted into your family," she says to him while beaming a bright smile.

The said man was horrified by her statement.

"No Rin, you don't understand…" he tries to say something before a number of nurses come to carry him away.

"It's okay. I knew you're a good man," she states before running home.

"Stop! Please stop her…," he says before fainting.

His pain was too much to bear.

He is carried into the ICU since his injury was abnormal.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Kariya's point of view)

When I woke up, I saw a white room.

It appears I'm in the hospital.

Rin was kind enough to carry me to the hospital.

I felt much better since Tokiomi's attack.

But how many days had passed since that?

I need to stop her from being adopted.

I fell unconscious after being sent to the hospital.

I need to rush!

She needs me!

I sit up on my bed and try to figure out the date.

Not surprisingly, I'm wearing a patient's robe.

I need to get better clothing and try to convince the doctor that I'm well enough to leave.

Suddenly, the door to my room opens and I am visited by two men.

I recognize the one in white is a doctor but the other man…

"Good morning, Mr. Matou. It appears you have gotten better," the doctor says.

"Yes, I am well. Thank you for taking care of while I'm staying," I reply to him.

"Ah… I'm just doing my job," the doctor says haughtily.

The other man in black trench coat was looking at me as if observing me.

"And who you might be?" I ask the man.

The man holds out his hand and smiles.

"You forgot already? I was the one who told you about Tokiomi, remember?" he claims.

I try to memorize him but failed.

"I'm sorry. My memory was so vague," I claim.

The man sighs before shaking his head.

"Well, it can't be helped. You were inflicted with weird injury in the first place," he says.

Weird injuries? What did he mean by that?

"Mr. Matou. We found your injuries are quite abnormal. Your skin doesn't look burnt but your nerve was ruined as if it was burnt. We were unable to do anything," the doctor claims.

That wasn't much of an explanation to me. But if they cannot save me, then who did?

"More surprisingly, your nerves were restored by themselves. I believe some kind of illusion was playing with our eyes when we double-check your status. At first, we were confirmed that your nerve was burnt. We checked every hour since your arrival. We manage to minimize the pain by applying some drugs but it was impossible to restore your nerves. You were supposed to be crippled by now," the doctor explains my circumstances.

"Somehow in the third day while you were still unconscious, your nerve restored its health. We were quite shocked by the sudden turn of event," the doctor claims.

I ponder about it.

It was logical that my injuries were abnormal since it was done by mage craft.

Then, who healed me?

Tokiomi is out of question.

The old man was far from being a suspect.

"Did somebody visit me when I was admitted?" I ask.

The two men look at each other.

"Yes, it was a little girl with twin tails. Did you somehow knew her? As far as I know, you were single. And your family didn't have any female offspring," the doctor says in confusing tone.

I was shocked by his statement.

Rin!

She came again to save me.

What kind of uncle am I?

"How many days since I was unconscious?" I ask them.

"2 weeks," the doctor replies.

My face turns grim.

2 weeks! I was unconscious for two damn weeks!

I rush out of the room.

The doctor was calling for me but I ignored him.

I'm late!

I'm very late.

Please let nothing happen to you, Rin!

I run toward the exit before a familiar man appears before me.

"Ah, Kariya. I see you're looking better," the old man in kimono smirks.

I never like this man even if he is my father.

"What is it, Zouken? Why do you even bother to visit your traitorous son?" I say to him.

He grins even more.

"Regardless, you are my son. Even if you cut all the ties with our family, you will always be my son," he claims.

I ignore him and head toward the exit.

"Wait!" he says before handling a handful of clothes.

I grab it and leave him smirking alone.

After changing my clothing, I run toward the Tohsaka residence.

It doesn't matter if Tokiomi want to burn me again.

I'm going to stop him from letting Zouken adopting Rin.

Even if it means killing Tokiomi.

Aoi, hate me if you must but I can be the villain if it means your happiness.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

While on my way, I saw Aoi at the park.

That means they are going out for some sight-seeing.

I approach the woman I love in careful steps.

"Hello, Aoi. You're looking well," I greet her.

She smiles and replies to my greeting.

She doesn't seem to know the ordeal that I've been through due to her husband.

"Where's Sakura?" I ask her.

Sakura shows up as if answering my question.

"I'm here, Uncle Kariya. How are you doing?" she asks.

I laugh a little and replies with a bright smile.

"I'm fine. I am very healthy thanks to your sister," I say.

Suddenly, Aoi's face turns grim while Sakura make a dumbfounded face.

"Uncle Kariya, don't you know?" she says.

"What do you mean?"

I don't want to hear it!

Please don't say it!

"Rin is not my sister anymore," she says with no concern.

After that, the little girl leaves me to play with her friend, a boy with red hair.

"Aoi, she can't be serious."

I was trembling.

The woman I loved just averted her gaze as if to answer my question.

Damn it! Damn my fate! Damn you Tokiomi! Damn you Zouken!

After that, I go to the Matou residence, my previous home.

To me, it was just a hellhole right now.

I hope Rin is all right.

I enter the mansion without any concern to knock.

It was my house in the first place.

"Kariya, what do you think you're doing! Barging at our doors like that! You cut the ties with this family long ago and you still have courage to come," my brother, Byakuya says to me.

I ignore him and his son to find my father, the owner of the house.

"Zouken!" I yell.

The old man comes down from the stairs while eyeing me.

"Oh Kariya, did you come to visit your poor father?" he says while smirking.

"Don't act innocent! You knew why I came," I bellow.

The man laughs evilly before facing me on the same ground.

"Did you come to see the little girl?" he says while smirking.

"Where is she?" I ask in trembling voice.

His grin was even broader.

"You could guess," he says.

My face turns pale.

It can't be...

"You were a little late. I already introduce her with new _friends_ ," he claims.

I run upstairs and rush toward Zouken's room.

I open a secret chamber inside his room and move downstairs.

There, I saw my little savior.

She was covered in worms…

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

"Are you trying to kill yourself, Kariya?" the old magus says when I said about the Crest Worm.

"My life doesn't matter. That girl saved my life twice and it's my turn to save her," I claim.

The magus laughs evilly.

"Very well. Let's see if you can survive the worms. Then, I will change my mind," he says.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

It has been a year since I started my training.

In return, Rin doesn't have to go into the worms.

Although, she is free from the worms, she was not allowed to go out.

She must remained inside the mansion.

I approach the little girl inside her room.

Unlike other children's room, hers was dark and gloomy.

"Rin," I call her name.

The little girl recognizes my voice and run towards me.

She snuggles in my embrace.

"There, there… Had a bad dream again?" I ask.

She nods.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I won't let that monster from touching you as long as I live," I tell her.

My hair had turned white ever since I start my training.

And one of my eyes is blinded.

Even thought I said that to comfort her, I believe my life isn't very long.

The worms already consumed half of my body.

I only have a month or two before dying.

Short but it's enough.

I'll win the Holy Grail War and bring Rin out of this hellhole.

That was what I thought.

She starts crying when she heard that.

"No! I don't want you to die! You're my only family!" she says.

"I won't die that early, Rin. Besides, you still have Sakura and your mother," I say to calm her.

She remains silent and looks at me in the face.

"I dream that you died trying to get the Holy Grail. You died because of magic exertion from your Servant," she says in sad tone.

I heard the girl.

It could probably a sign that I will lose.

I already have the command seal in my hand.

If that's the case then I'll use my Servant against Zouken.

It doesn't matter if he is a strong magus.

A Servant is a legendary hero from the past so there is no way he could survive an onslaught from such thing.

I hug the girl in front of me.

At the same time, I plan my course of action.

What will happen if I was successful?

Nevertheless, my first priority is to send Rin back to Aoi.

Tokiomi will be an obstacle so I'll need to get rid of him first.

I hope I'll get a Servant powerful enough to defeat Zouken.

"Rin, listen to me…" I say to her.

Then, I explain my plan.

She shakes her head violently.

"No, Father will never accept me again. Not after what I have done," she says.

"I don't know what have you done but a father will never ignore his daughter regardless how cruel a man is," I claim.

But I wasn't sure if Tokiomi would be as I predicted.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

I've summoned a Berserker.

Yes, this is just what I needed!

Zouken was caught unprepared when I ordered my Servant to attack him.

That is part of my plan.

Knowing the vampire, he will not die from such blunt attack.

So, I command the mad Servant to kill every worm he could find with a Command Seal.

I run toward Rin's room and take her away.

Berserker followed me in his astral form.

As his class indicted, he was insane.

He was yelling and grunting the whole time.

I don't care as long as I can reach my goal.

I head to the Tohsaka residence.

Well, not surprisingly, Tokiomi was waiting for me with a man in golden armor.

"What a surprise, Kariya. You're still alive after being burn," he says.

"I am a cockroach. You can't kill me that easily," I reply while smirking.

"Hoh… A mongrel claiming to be lower than a standard mongrel, quite amusing," the golden man says while chuckling.

"Tokiomi, I didn't come here to fight but I come so you could take Rin back," I tell him while bringing Rin into the spotlight.

He was astonished by her presence.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demands answers.

"I killed Zouken so she could return to her family. There is no one else can teach her magic in Matou. It is better if she goes back to her original family," I claim.

Suddenly, a large number of worms move under my legs and gather forming a large lump of them.

A man emerges from the lump of worms.

It was Zouken.

"Disgusting," the man in golden armor reacts by moving back as if avoiding the said man.

"I am sorry, King of Heroes if my presence disgusts you but I have something that is belongs to me taken to your august presence," Zouken says while bowing toward the golden man.

The man in golden armor nods and turns his back on us.

"At least you know your place, mongrel. I am so disgusted by the event earlier. My eyes have been tainted by your obnoxious appearance. I will not tolerate to watch you anymore," he says while averting his gaze to Tokiomi.

"Finish whatever your businesses with the worm and the cockroach. I can no longer bear to stand here," he says before turning astral.

The old magus smirks and walks toward Rin and me.

"What was it about killing me?" he says.

Rin hugs my back tightly, trying to hide from Zouken.

I was preparing to call out Berserker when Tokiomi decides to speak.

"Kariya, I don't know what are you trying to pull but it is clear that you have tainted Rin' point of view about mage craft," he claims.

I grit my teeth to bear with him.

If I kill him now, Rin will hate me.

"I can no longer take Rin since she is part of the Matou family now," he says.

Rin's eyes were shocked by her father's statement.

She really is unwanted.

"Tokiomi, you bastard!" I yell.

The man in red smirks and walks his way towards us.

"Rin," he calls out her name.

The little girl behind me remains silent as she hugs me tighter.

"I can no longer be your father but I can give you this," the man in red says before handling a red pendant to her.

She takes the pendant and looks at her father.

"Think of it as a parting gift from your previous father," he smiles.

I was gritting my teeth the whole time.

Why is it so hard for these mages to let the little girl have her happiness?

The man in red turns his back on us as he walks toward his mansion.

"Kariya, I'll let you go for now even though you're a fellow Master. Rin is here so it would be bad if she saw you getting killed," he says before closing the door of his mansion.

The old man besides me was smirking all the time.

"Now, now, Kariya… Attacking him at his stronghold would be bad. Let us return home and figure out some strategy," Zouken says while ignoring my intense glare.

"You won't be able to kill me, Kariya. I have live for centuries so did you really think you can get rid of me like that?" he smirked.

"Try your best with the war. After that, the girl can live happily in other family's care," he says while dissembling his body into worms.

Looks like I don't have much choice...

I hold Rin in my hand and head back to the Matou residence in heavy steps.

We heard loud explosion from the Tohsaka residence but we ignore it.

It was probably some of Tokiomi's plot for the grail.

I'll get him the next time we meet!

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

(Third person's point of view)

And fate plays their part as Kariya fell after his body started to fail him.

He tried to kill the woman he loved as she branded him as Tokiomi's murderer.

Surprisingly, his most trusted disciple, Kotomine Kirei, killed the said man.

The man staged his plot to make Kariya guilty.

Tohsaka Aoi was gullible enough to believe it so all of them fell into Kotomine's little show.

It was a different story for Matou Rin since she was in the hand of a devil.

Her life was miserable after Kariya's death.

She even has to resume her training with the worms after his failure.

Her misery doesn't just end there.

It will resume until the last of her breath.

That inevitable fate awaits her.

* * *

[Author's note]

Originally, I plan to write my own version of Fate Zero.

But I got lazy and I skipped to Fate Stay Night.

So, the real story starts at Fate Stay Night.

But for now, I won't be updating this fict.

Until I'm done with my main work, side ficts such as For Brighter Future and Fate Remains Bleak will have to wait.


	2. Chapter 01

[Author's note]

Well guys, I decide to update this story once per month along with my other side stories.

* * *

Chapter 1: A calm beginning

* * *

(Unknown's point of view)

When I came to it, I was in a white room.

I squint my eyes at the light.

…

There were many children around me.

All of them were covered in bandages.

Am I in a hospital?

Suddenly, two men entered the room.

One of them was wearing white garb.

I assume that he is a doctor.

The other man is wearing black overcoat and looked extremely unkempt.

He seemed like a guy with no future…

"Morning', Shirou-kun..." The newcomer in overcoat greeted me.

I nod.

How did he know my name?

"I'll go straight to the point. Which would you prefer? Go to an orphanage or being adopted by a stranger?"

…

That's a rather tough choice…

…

I point my finger at him.

"Really…? That's great! I'll get your stuff."

He begun to collect my clothes and tried to fit them into a small bag.

And he ended up making a huge mess.

"Before I forget, I had an important thing to tell you."

He turned towards me with serious tone.

"I'm a magus."

* * *

/***scene break***/

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

I'm dreaming...

I squint my eyes at the light.

"Didn't this just happened?" I thought about the déjà vu.

I sit up straight to get a clear view of my surroundings.

…

I'm still in my shed…

"Hmm, that was to be expected."

Suddenly, the door to my shed is opened.

A girl with long black hair and blue eyes enters my storehouse.

"Ah _senpai_ , you're awake already." She says while smiling to me.

"Sakura..." I recognize the girl right away.

She's my childhood friend.

I already knew her before the fire broke out.

I thought I lost everything back at the fire.

Luckily, Sakura was living far from the incident.

Ever since my adoption, Sakura has been a regular visitor to the Emiya Residence.

Kiritsugu was very welcoming to Sakura.

"Good morning _senpai_ , did you have a nice dream?"

"Well, I supposed so… I dream about Kiritsugu."

She nods to show her affirmation.

"Anyway, breakfast is ready. Fujimura- _sensei_ will arrive in a few minutes."

"Is that so? I'm sorry that I didn't help much. I slept in just now."

She giggles a little before giving me a very radiant smile.

"It's okay _senpai_. It's not every day you slept in." She says while smiling.

[Heart thumping]

…

[THUD]

?

Suddenly, we heard a loud 'thud' sound from the house.

I could guess what happened already.

Both of us come out from the shed to see the source of the sound.

I see a woman in yellow shirt with black stripe pattern collapsed on the floor in my dining room.

"What is it now Fuji-nee?" I say tiredly to the woman.

The woman flinches a little from my comment.

She crawls on four towards me.

"That's mean Shirou! Here I am fallen to the floor and you didn't even bother to help."

I could only shrug at her claim.

"Well, if the victim were someone else, I would be obliged to help but…" I pause mid sentence.

"Since the one that fell was a little too energetic of a woman, I'll pass," I add the finishing blow.

"Shirou, you Meanie…!" She cries comically.

Sakura just giggles at our antics.

To tell the truth, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything.

But Fuji-nee is a different case...

Seeing her falling…to be exact…was common occurrences.

The last time I tried to help, she painted my face with watercolor.

Sorry Fuji-nee, I won't fell for the same trap twice.

"Let's have some breakfast before we all be late to school." I declare simply to ignore the still crying Fuji-nee (obviously faking it).

[Air draft]

All of a sudden, the brunette woman disappears from my sight.

…

Right now, she's sitting in front of the dining table, waiting eagerly for breakfast to be served.

"Fuji-nee…?"

"Come on Shirou! What's for breakfast today?" She asks eagerly.

[Sigh]

"That was quick."

* * *

/~after breakfast, on the way to school~/

* * *

"Seriously that woman, can't she act like a grown-up for once?"

Sakura just giggles at my reaction.

"I know her for more than ten years and she's still with her childish behavior. Last time I checked, she's 23 this year."

Sakura giggles again.

Well, she's been listening to complains for years now.

"I'm sorry Sakura. It must have bored you. I mean, I've been doing this for a long time."

She shakes her head.

"Not at all _senpai_ … It makes me happy instead,"

?

I am confused by her statement.

Why would it make her happy instead?

"And why is that?" I decide to ask her.

She smiles giddily.

"Because it makes me feel like a part of your family," She answers with a hint of loneliness.

Tohsaka Sakura, her full name.

I haven't forgotten.

She's been living alone inside that huge mansion of hers up the hill.

Her mother passed away 2 years before Kiritsugu's passing.

And she was alone since then.

She has a guardian but that guy was some kind of _ass_?

Her guardian, Kotomine Kirei, was some sort of priest.

Though, Sakura herself resent the guy by nicknaming him fake priest.

Somehow, that name suits him.

I meant; what kind of priest has that kind of smirk?

It's creepy now that I thought of it.

"Sakura, you're already part of my family," I gently state the fact.

I wasn't lying.

I already consider her as part of my family.

?

For some reason, Sakura's face is a bit red.

We were walking our way to school.

…

We're the centre of attention again…

I can't blame them though.

Here I am walking to school with the most popular freshman in the school.

For the first two months, I was uneasy with all the attention I get.

Gradually, I became oblivious toward their glares.

Well, that's because I got used to it.

Many people asked me about my relationship with Sakura.

I simply answered that she is my childhood friend.

Some of them would just yell 'NO!' for no reason.

I fail to see the logic here.

Why would they yell for something as trivial like that?

Was I missing something?

Anyway, we have reached the school.

Huh?

There is a crowd in front of the school gate.

I wonder what was causing it.

* * *

/~in front of the gate~/

* * *

"What's with the commotion?"

Sakura simply shakes her head.

Suddenly, a bespectacled boy approaches us.

I recognize that boy as Ryuudou Issei, the Student Council President.

"Good morning, Emiya and Tohsaka." He greets us.

"Morning, Issei. What's going on?"

[Sigh]

He sighs and points at the crowd.

"It was nothing of major concern. Fujimura- _sensei_ accidentally rammed the school gate and she's still fainted over there." He informs us.

Sakura and I trade glances with each other.

After that, we break into laughter.

"Fuji-nee, when are you going to grow up?"

The three of us approach the crowd.

And there she is, the 'tiger' of Fuyuki.

…

She's still fainted.

"Hey Emiya, what do you think we should do?" Issei asks me.

I ponder for a while.

She doesn't look like she's hurt.

Her scooter was in better condition than the gate.

I wonder what her scooter is made of.

Class will start in a few minutes and my homeroom teacher is sleeping outside the school.

Technically, she's fainted and in front of the school gate.

We need to wake her up.

Knowing Fuji-nee, she wouldn't wake up from simple nudges.

I came upon a single conclusion.

"Guys, we'll need to do _that_ ," I declare.

The whole crowd grows wary.

"Emiya, you don't say…" Issei trembles as he speaks.

The crowd becomes even gloomier than before.

Sakura was also trembling.

Because what I have in mind was…

"TIGER WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR CLASS!" I yell before making a dash into the school building.

The others follow my footstep.

Suddenly, we heard a loud roar.

[TIGER ROAR]

"WHO CALLED ME A TIGER!?"

Luckily, I manage to hide inside the building.

Unlucky passersby were eaten by the _tiger_.

She really hates people calling her that.

* * *

/~one school day passes~/

* * *

The rest of the day went flying like any other day in my life.

It was a just plain normal day.

There's nothing unusual aside from Fuji-nee's accident.

The school is over and I should head home.

I'd better apologize to Fuji-nee for my mischief this morning.

I hope she wouldn't eat me alive for that.

Maybe I should cook more dishes today to appease the _Tiger of Fuyuki_.

"Yo, Emiya…!"

All of a sudden, Issei calls out to me.

"What is it, Issei?"

"Are you free tomorrow morning? There are a number of broken equipments that I would like you to inspect. The school's budget is a bit low this winter so we can't afford to hire a technician."

He wants me to help with school equipments again.

"Sure. I don't have any club."

"Excellent…! Let us meet before the homeroom period." He nods to himself.

* * *

/~several minutes later~/

* * *

It's evening and the day is still far from reaching nighttime.

So, I decide to take a stroll in the city before heading home.

Sakura has archery practice so she'll be late.

Fuji-nee also have some work at school.

I was the only who had free time.

When I was in the first year of highschool, I was in the archery club as well.

But I have to resign when I suffered an injury to my shoulder.

When I recover from my wound, the injury left behind a scar.

…A huge scar…

A friend of mine told me that it was ugly.

I usually let the cloth on my shoulder slide off whenever I shoot.

It displayed the scar to everyone.

That same friend of mine also told me that it is uncomfortable to watch such an unattractive scar.

I quit the club so I wouldn't bother the other archers with my unsightly blemish.

After quitting the club, I found myself with a lot of free time.

Usually I spend my time helping people with errands or fixing school appliances.

Today, no one actually needs my help with anything.

I also have part time jobs but surprisingly, all of my workplace was taking the day off.

Some was renovating and the others were just slacking off.

No helping, no work…

I have nothing to do.

I'm bored.

I guess I'm not used to slacking like this.

* * *

/~after a few minutes~/

* * *

I decide to ride a bus that head to Shinto.

Shinto is the bustling part of the town.

It was built after the Great Fire ten years ago.

Thanks to the New Fuyuki Project, our city managed to catch up with current urban development.

?

I see a girl with white parasol by my side window.

I can't see her face…

I notice that she is wearing white long dress and her long plum hair is visible.

…

Somehow, she looks so lonely and miserable.

I continue to stare at the girl until she's out of my sight.

Who is she?

* * *

/~Shinto~/

* * *

I'm walking along with the crowd in New Fuyuki.

The girl earlier still lingers in my thought.

Why am I so attracted to the girl?

As if, I'm connected to her.

Suddenly, I bump into someone.

I guess I was spacing out.

"I'm sorry." I apologize to the person.

The said person was a man wearing a suit and a spectacle.

His face is stern and serious.

His posture was that of a cautious man.

His presence alone intimidates me.

He looks like a disciplinary teacher.

Oh, wait a minute!

I knew this guy!

"Evening Emiya, having a stroll?" He greets me.

I am a bit startled at the moment, so I was unable to reply to his greeting.

I identify him as Kuzuki Souichiro, a teacher in Homuhara High school.

He teaches history.

Everyone knows that he is a perfectionist.

"Good evening, Mr. Kuzuki. Yes, I'm having a stroll. I found myself having a lot of free time this evening." I answer his greeting.

He nods to show his affirmation.

"Well then, I'll be off. Fancy meeting you here Emiya." He says before saluting a goodbye.

[Sigh]

I sigh after that.

He must have thought that I was spacing out while loitering around.

…

It doesn't matter because I was dawdling around.

Meeting him here was quite a rare occasion.

Usually, Mr. Kuzuki would be busy in his office until late night.

Maybe today is an exception for him.

…

[Sigh]

I sigh again after contemplating.

I should head home.

It's getting dark.

* * *

/~an hour later~/

* * *

I've arrive in Miyama.

My house is a few meters from the bus stop.

It should take me a few minutes to arrive home.

…

It's already dark.

The night lamps are already lit.

It's not the first time I walk in the middle of night.

So it doesn't faze me in the slightest.

?

There's a strange looking girl.

She had silvery white hair and red eyes.

It was quite a peculiar sight.

What's a little girl like her doing all alone during this time of the day?

…

I walk passes her silently.

"You going to get killed if you don't summon it soon, Onii-chan,"

?

When I turn my back to see the girl, she's no longer visible.

What was that?

What did she mean by summoning 'it'?

…

* * *

/~at home, after dinner~/

* * *

"Alright, Shirou…! I'll be heading home!" Fuji-nee claims.

"Be careful out there. Don't ram into street lights while walking."

"I'm not that clumsy…!" She retorts.

"How about telling that to your scooter? I can't believe it got busted…"

[Sigh]

It was a miracle it didn't get busted after Fuji-nee rammed the poor scooter at the gate.

However, luck cannot last for so long…

She accidentally rammed a wall while on her way here.

Right now, the poor vehicle is completely busted.

I already inform Old Man Raiga about it.

The brunette woman pouts at my remark.

"Well, good night."

She storms off without looking at me.

I chuckle at her antics.

It's not the first time I tease her like this.

…

" _Senpai_ …"

Sakura calls my name.

I turn to face my _kouhai_.

…

No, right now she's not my _kouhai_.

She is my _sensei_.

* * *

/~inside the shed~/

* * *

Despite being able to use magic, I'm practically a talentless magus.

If I were to be graded, I would simply place as a third-rate in no time.

Sakura said I was unable to use normal mage craft due to my unknown element and origin.

Magi have their own elements and origins, which determine their abilities and specialties.

Sakura possesses the Imaginary Element, which is very rare among the magi.

I was awed by her talent at deploying her magic.

She could fix a broken glass as if it was new.

In comparison to her, I'm nothing.

My foster father, Kiritsugu doesn't know anything about his element but his origin lies in binding and severing.

He also possesses a _**Mystic Code**_ that is known as _**Origin Bullet**_.

According to Sakura, if any magi were to be hit with that bullet, they will instantly crippled and unable to use mage craft for life.

The higher the quality of the magic circuit, the more damage they receive from it.

My foster father is considered a heretic by most magi since he deployed guns and other firearms.

He even earned a nickname, The Magus Killer.

Sakura, in the other hand, was not disturbed by the fact.

In fact, she was rather fond of him.

She said Kiritsugu was a better father than hers.

Kiritsugu also developed an amazing spell that only he could employ it.

He named it _**Time Alter**_.

 _ **Time Alter**_ is a spell that creates a _**Reality Marble**_ inside his body.

And within that _**Reality Marble**_ , Kiritsugu was able to perceive the surrounding situation and react faster.

From the outside, people would see him moving faster.

However, he didn't enhance his body to move rapidly.

Instead, he slows down the perception of time within his body, allowing him to act faster in response.

Due to certain event, Kiritsugu becomes weaker and unable to use mage craft normally.

Every time he employed mage craft, he would shorten his life.

Hence, Sakura stepped in as my magic instructor.

According to Kiritsugu, to be a magus is to walk with death.

Sakura was also supportive of his statement.

When I said I want to learn magic, both of them objected.

At first, I was surprised that Sakura was a magus.

It turns out that she is a better magus than my own father was.

She even came from a long line of magus.

Kiritsugu said that a magus quality is usually measured from the length of their lineage.

Sakura was born in one of the oldest magi family.

However, I was adamant to learn magic.

My goal is to become an Ally of Justice.

I need to learn magic if I want to save people.

Sakura was touched by my sincerity to help people.

And so, she agreed.

Kiritsugu was still obstinate against my wish.

But in time, he yielded.

And so, I manage to learn magic.

But the result was so embarrassing.

I am still unable to use magic properly.

* * *

/~several minutes later~/

* * *

My regular training resumes as usual.

Sakura is by my side.

She's appraising the result of my mage craft.

 _ **Reinforcement**_

That's the only mage craft I could use.

By infusing prana into an object, I can strengthen its properties.

For example, a simple newspaper can be reinforced as hard as a metal rod.

Kiritsugu was the one who recommended it.

Sakura can also use _**Reinforcement**_.

She usually applies the spell to herself instead of objects.

Practically her limbs when she needed.

 _ **Self-reinforcement**_

An advance form of _**Reinforcement**_

Similar to reinforcing objects, magi can reinforce their limbs so they could perform ridiculous human feat such as running faster than a surging car or leaping higher than any living things could.

However, such magic has its own disadvantages.

Such a convenient spell will come with a great cost.

If the caster failed to conjure the spell successfully, their limbs may tear out causing them to be crippled.

Thus, I avoid using _**Self-reinforcement**_ for my own safety.

Sakura, who already mastered _**Self-reinforcement**_ , avoid using it since a single mistake could prove harmful.

In the end, we all agree to apply _**Reinforcement**_ only on inanimate object.

Despite being the only spell, I could use…

I've failed.

The object used for my training, a plastic pipe rod, was crumbling.

"Tch…"

I click my tongue in irritation.

This was the thirteenth failure this month.

Each day I only have one chance to use mage craft.

I made an agreement with Sakura and Kiritsugu that I will only practice magic once per day.

The reason is…

I have no Magic Circuit…

So in order to compensate for that, I have to construct a makeshift Magic Circuit.

To create the fake magic circuit, I have to alter my nerve in my spinal cord.

This is extremely dangerous according to Sakura.

Being insistent on learning magic, she allowed me to do it only with her supervision.

If anything goes wrong, she will be there to save me.

Surprisingly, nothing bad happened ever since I started my magic training.

Sakura said it was pure luck.

Lucky me…

Even with sheer luck, I was unsuccessful in my attempt to strengthen the pipe.

I was trying to strengthen it to be as hard as steel.

My success rate is lower than 17%.

I really despise myself.

How am I supposed to save people when I can even use simple magic?

Kiritsugu was a great magic user.

He became a hero because he can use his magic properly.

He even saved me from that bizarre fire 10 years ago.

…

Sakura is inspecting the crumbled dust.

I am very upset with my own progress but Sakura was different.

I was waiting for her to comment on my current progress.

…

She never scolded me.

She only encouraged me to do better the next day.

But today, I really wish she would scold me.

Why is she so kind?

I am a mess of a magus.

Why a fine magus like her would bother teaching me?

Kiritsugu once said that magi are a proud bunch.

They took their arts to great length.

If someone were to insult or belittle their arts, they would simply destroy them.

Failure is considered as an insult to mage craft.

Normally, a magus would punish their disciple dearly should they failed.

I am Sakura's apprentice.

Yet, she hasn't punished me.

Today, she smiles again to give me encouragement.

But she also adds some different comment.

"Sempai, I think you got a knack for self-destruct spell." She says to me.

I blink my eyes in amazement.

"Self-destruct spells?"

"Lately, your _**Reinforcement**_ influences the object to disintegrate due to their unstable structure. I believe this isn't a failure. Instead, it was simply a branching effect of _**Reinforcement**_. I've heard that several magi in the past used _**Reinforcement**_ to force objects to self-destruct." She explains.

I listen to her lecture.

"Sometimes failures lead to discovery." She advises me.

I could only smile at her.

Heck, she got me…

So, my talent is in destroying stuff…

I wasn't expecting that.

"That conclude today's lesson. Perhaps tomorrow we could focus on the destructive part of your spell." She says while reaching out for a broom.

Given that most of my 'reinforced stuff' turned into dust, she prepared a broom to sweep.

"You should have some rest, _senpai_. You must be tired from that spell."

…

"Nah… I think I'm fine. Let me clean up."

I gesture for the broom.

?

The black haired girl distances the broom from my reach.

"I insist that you take a rest."

"And I insist that I want to clean after my own mess."

I reach out for the broom again.

…

Once again, Sakura keeps the broom away from me.

" _Senpai_ , don't be stubborn and go to bed."

…

I quietly reach for the broom.

And the blue-eyed girl quietly distances herself along with the broom.

…

"Sakura, I think there's something on your hair."

"Huh…?"

There's my chance!

My eyes become stars.

With the agility of a 'tiger', I grab the broom from her custody.

VICTORY!

…

"Sakura-san, you don't look so friendly…"

The girl is currently emitting reddish, fiendish aura from her body.

" _Senpai…_ "

It was a shrill voice.

…

I know that tone…

"How about staying in the bed for a couple of days?"

...

She's going to use _**Gandr**_!

* * *

/~later~/

* * *

She insists that I would be better off resting.

And I insist to help.

In the end, she got mad and shot some of her spell to get me out of the shed.

Sakura has been hot headed lately.

It's partly my fault…

Kiritsugu once said that I was a stubborn boy.

And a stubborn girl would be a good pair.

Tohsaka Sakura is a stubborn person in her own way.

I guess Sakura and me were meant for each other.

…

…

…

Did I just…

…

Come to think of it…

Sakura has grown into a beautiful girl.

And I'm attracted to her.

Why didn't I notice her sooner?

Fuji-nee always teased us about dating.

But what if we become an actual couple?

…

…

I guess I should try asking her out.

Maybe, just maybe, she would accept.

…

For some reason I think I have forgotten something.

…

Oh well.

I'll remember it later.

For now, I should go to bed.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

I had better prepare myself physically and mentally.

If not, I might lose my mind whether she accept or reject me.

I inhale a great deal of air and exhale it.

" _Senpai_ , I'll be heading home now."

The black haired girl declares.

"Take care."

I wave at her.

Sakura can take care of herself.

Besides, if I insist to escort her, she might throw a couple of _**Gandr Shot**_ at me.

I head to my room after seeing Sakura off.

I enter my bedroom and slide in my futon.

After that, I close my eyes and embrace the dream world.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

See you guys again next month!

Sorry for the late update rate though...


End file.
